Acallando memorias
by BunnyRabbitBlack
Summary: cuando tu alma sea mia tendremos hasta el fin de los tiempos para amarnos...mi Integra,mi princesa,mi reyna, mi amor...-al terminar levanto una daga...
1. Mi hermosa dama

Acallando memorias

cuando tu alma sea mia tendremos hasta el fin de los tiempos para amarnos...mi Integra,mi princesa,mi reyna, mi amor...-al terminar levanto una daga...

"Ciertas veces he pensado en que hubiera ocurrido si mi padre no hubiera muerto,lo que se es que mi tio no me haiga intentado matar,nunca hubiera conocido a Alucard,hubiera tenido una adolescencia normal,mi padre estuviera ahy para mi en momentos dificiles,me hubiera enamorado,estuviera comprometida,me hubiera casado y hubiera tenido hijos...pero no habria conocido a Alucard...un momento ¿por que pienso en el?"-penso Integra,al hacerse la pregunta final sacudio su cabeza como si quisiera que la idea volara de su cabeza y acto seguido prendio el segundo cigarro de la mañana

Le he traido su te, My lady-entro Walter con una bandeja de plata,una tetera y una taza que desprendia aroma primaveral-propio para la temporada-dijo Walter, pero se dio cuenta de que Integra estaba con la mirada perdida en el humo de su cigarro,al ver su gesot la vio entre dolida y triste-¿sucede algo?

¿hu?, o perdoname Walter decias algo?Integra volvio de su corto viaje por la nada

-pregunte si estaba molesta...¿o algo le inquieta?

simplemente recorde lo de la muerte de mi padre, no entiendo por que sigo con eso si paso hace 8 años, es como si algo estuviera interfiriendo en mi mente-sin que nadie lo notara unos ojos color verde resplandecieron entre los arbustos que estaban cerca de la ventana

Son sus años solamente-aparecio Alucard que cruzaba una pared, los ojos al verlo volvieron a resplandecer y despues desaparecieron

¿mis años?-pregunto Integra atonita

usted y yo sabemos que la juventud no es para siempredijo con sorna Alucard-pregunteselo a Victoria-dijo Alucard al ver que entraba Victoria con una carpeta entre manos

Victoria dime ¿me veo vieja?-pregunto Integra presa de panico

pues...-empezo a dudar Victoria en que contestar

¡dime la verdad o te mato!-amenazo la morena

¡si! digo no exactamente, los veinte años no es algo como para decirse joven pero...-Victoria se callo al ver que unas tijeras venian directo a ella pero las logro esquivar

eras una grosera Victoria-dijo entre sollozos Integra

fuera de aqui-dijo Walter a un divertido Alucard y a una Victoria apenada

no fue mi intencion Walter-se defendio la rubia una vez afuera de la oficina de nuestra sollozante dama

yo se que no fue la tuya-dijo con calma Walter pronto se volteo a Alucard-pero y tu

es que estaba aburrido-dijo Alucard sin verguenza-e Integra me alegro el dia-volvio a carcajearse mientras traspasaba la pared

ire por un frasco de aspirinas para Lady Integra-el mayordomo se retiro

mejor me voy antes de que me vuelvan a regañar-dijo Victoria mientras caminaba en direccion al patio trasero para seguir ayudando a los soldados a entrenar

Los soldados cansados por el arduo entrenamiento se tumbaron al cesped

¿no notan algo extraño?-dijo un soldado llamado Justin

¿que fumaste?-le pregunto Bartolome que descansaba a su lado

no fume nada...que yo recuerde, pero digo la verdad miren el cielo-apunto Justin

Todos voltearon al cielo, azul como siempre a excepcion de unos cuervos rojos

miren-exclamo Abram

De entre los arbustos salio un perro pastor ingles,de ojos negros e intensos y pelo blanco con gris

¿que hace un perro aqui?-pregunto Justin

es tan mono-Victoria corrio hacia el perro y lo abrazo, el perro ni se inmuto simplemente dio un ladrido alegre

me recuerda a mi perro Felpa-dijo Pip

Todos se le voltearon a ver

¿se les perdio algo?-todos negaron la pregunta de un Pip enfurecido

se lo enseñare a Laydi Integra-Victoria se llevo al perro entre brazos

Por favor,por favor-suplico Victoria-dejenos quedarnos con el perro

no me llevo bien con los perros-contesto Integra

Por favor lady Integra, mire su carita-el perro se acerco al escritorio, poso su cabeza sobre la mesa con sus patas delanteras alzadas y su pelo dejaba al descubierto esos hermoso ojos negros y profundos, era adorable,pareciase a un niño pequeño con cara de arrepentimiento

recuerde que usted tambien tuvo un perro My lady-dijo Walter

Si,ahora recordaba Integra que tuvo un perro identico al que tenia enfrente suyo, se llamaba Firulais, Firulais fue regalo de su padre cuando tenia 6 años, Firulais murio hace años a manos del tio de Integra

mmm...-un gemidito llamo la atencion Integra,el gemido provenia del perro al cual sus ojos se volvieron en una mirada tierna

esta bien-respondio Integra

yuuuupi-brinco Victoria seguida del perro

enseñale obediencia y enseñale donde tiene que dormir...dormira en mi habitacion-comento Integra

un pulgoso si puede dormir contigo ¿pero yo no?-aparecio Alucard asustando al pobre perro

ese "pulgoso" almenos si sabra comportarse...no como una persona que yo conozco-miro de reojo a Alucard

no peleen por favor-apaciguo Walter-señorita Victoria el señor Bernadotte la estaba buscando

enseguida voy-dijo Victoria-vamos perrito-le dijo al perro blanco

El perro se habia quedado viendo a Walter, ladeo la cabeza y Walter no supo o si estaba alucinando o si el perro habia movido los labios diciendo: "Doble de Shinigami",despues de su pensamiento vio que el perro ya no estaba ya que se habia ido junto con Victoria,sintio que sus piernas temblaban y que su cabeza le daba vueltas

Walter ¿que sucede?, estas palido-Integra saco de su ensimasiento a Walter

no nada My lady, con su permiso-Walter se retiro

Yo que usted mi ama me cuidaria-Integra volteo confundida hacia Alucard-no confio en ese perro

te has vuelto loco-Dijo Integra mientras volvia a su papeleo

solamente se lo advierto cuidese del perro-dijo mientras desaparecia

"¿cuidarme de un perro?, Alucard me sorprende no puedo creer que este celoso de un idefenso perro"-penso Integra mientras terminaba de cepillar su cabello y voletaba para ver al perro recostado en su canasto con mullidas almohadas

tu solamente lastimarias una rata ¿verdad?-le dijo Integra al perro mientras le acariciaba la cabeza,paro en seco y dijo en tono frio-si traes una rata a mi habitacion te castro-el perro empezo a temblar-Buenas noches

Integra vestia una bata que...¿como decirlo?...era muy PROVOCATIVA,la pijama era color rojo,era una bata que le llegaba a los muslos,era de seda con algunos detalles negros,cualquier demonio caeria ante la lider de hellsing viendola "tan" femenina y tan ofrecida...cualquier demonio...

El reloj de la pared marco las 3 de la mañana,en los cuentos de miedo para niños pequeños esa hora significaba la hora del demonio,hora en la cual salian fantasmas y seres despiadados dispuestos a matar a lo que se les pase por enfrente...

En una esquina de la habitacion aparecio una forma humana de un muchacho, alto y delgado que salio de entre las sombras para colocarse cerca de a ventana, sus ojos verdes y profundos, esos ojos tan llamativos como una esmeralda,pelo cafe y cortado en fleco, traia puesto un traje negro que hacia deslumbrar su blanca piel, poco a poco se fue acercando hasta la cama de Integra

Mi amor...en la noche mas inoportuna muestras tu tersa piel,dejas los lentes y las ropas varoniles ¿y todo para que? para que tu decapitador se deleite...que estupidez y que injusto el poco tiempo juntos...sin embargo...cuando tu alma sea mia tendremos hasta el fin de los tiempos para amarnos...mi Integra,mi princesa,mi reyna, mi amor...al terminar levanto una daga...

...

...


	2. Aparecen los sanguinarios

1-. Aparecen los sanguinarios

Las personas viven para morir sufriendo la realidad y mueren para vivir gozando el surrealismo

Un disparo resonó en toda la mansión, el disparo había ido directamente hacia la mano del ojiverde

Hola Caleb (1)-saludo Alucard con una sonrisa sádica y con su pistola humeante entre sus manos

Hola condesito-correspondió cínicamente el ojiverde

Hola-el ojiverde se volteo ante el saludo que provenía de los labios rosados de Integra

Al voltearse se sorprendió que esta llevara un arma entre manos

Mi princesa-el ojiverde tranquilizo el gesto para esbozar una sonrisa confiada-una dama como usted no debe portar armas tan peligrosas

Un hombre de verdad no debe intentar matar a una dama cuando duerme-escupió Integra-¿quién eres?

-Me llamo Caleb...su arcángel

-¿Arcángel?

-¿No me cree?

-No creo ni en la penicilina

Que simpática-rio bajito Caleb

Di la verdad quien eres-Caleb se negó así que Integra giro la mirada hacia Alucard-¿lo conoces?

Si, el se metía en mis asuntos cuando era libre y también asesino a varios demonios-informo Alucard

Hay investigaste de mi-dijo con sarcasmo Caleb-que lindo pero...-al traer puesta una capa negra no se noto que entre ella llevaba oculta una espada parecida al blanco marfil y con la hoja de su cuchilla brillante- linda espada ¿no lo crees?, sería más hermosa si...se tiñe de sangre sucia-al finalizar lanzo la espada directamente hacia Alucard y este se tele transporto para aparecer detrás del provocador y darle una puñetazo que lo mando al otro extremo de la habitación

Que lento eres pequeño perrito-rio Alucard-pero como yo si respeto a las personas y no me aprovecho de ellas...-Alucard tomo la forma de Girlycard a sus 14 años-da tu mejor golpe

Jajaja-la risa esterlina inundo toda la habitacion-Dracula tu sí que sorprendes a cualquiera-entre su fleco se asomo un hilillo de sangre, él muchacho ojiverde se cubrió el rostro con las manos y al quitarlas su herida estaba completamente curada

Se levanto del suelo y volvió a atacar al vampiro el cual respondía esquivando y con puñetazos que más de una vez hicieron sangrar al perro que se regeneraba ¿cómo? era un misterio para Integra, Integra se preparaba en apuntarle directamente a ese mocoso para ayudar a su esclavo pero ¿para que se esforzaba en intentar matar al chico si en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el muchacho volvía a tener su forma normal? el chicuelo parecía un muñeco de porcelana de cabello café claro y ojos verdes con singular adorabilidad del cual se dudaba que era un revoltoso pero Integra ya estaba convencida que el muchacho lo era debido a su comportamiento confiado y su sonrisa descarada que adornaba bien ese rostro

Maestro-llego Serás desarmada ya que al oír los golpes no había tenido tiempo de coger el arma y solamente por el simple hecho de ayudar a su maestro pero en fin ¿acaso ella no tenía una fuerza sobrehumana que le bastaba y le sobraba?

My lady se encuentra bien-llego Walter detrás de Serás

Walter y Serás se quedaron asombrados ante la escena primero por el muchacho que intentaba golpear a Alucard pero este le esquivaba estratégicamente y segundo porque Serás jamás había visto a su maestro en su forma de Girlycard mas que en una foto gastada que Walter le enseño y Walter al verle recordó sus años y su confianza entre las batallas contra esos sucios hijos de perra que eran los nazis

No se queden ahí-dijo Integra a su mayordomo y a la chica policía

Walter sin perder tiempo alisto sus micros filamentos y los extendió alrededor de Kaleb que seguía intentado golpear al rey de los vampiros, al sentir los delgados hilos hundirse alrededor de su brazo enmudeció, los hilos eran tan finos como la línea que separa al horizonte, Kaleb no podía ver aquella telaraña a sí que se detuvo intentando encontrarlos sin embargo no se esperaba que Alucard le apresara por la espalda

Suéltame, maldito mosquito chupasangre-se revolvió Kaleb entre los brazos que ahora eran de un masculino Alucard

Empieza a hablar-dijo Alucard apretando fuertemente del pecho a Kaleb- ¿Quién te mando?

-Quien sabe

-¿Me crees idiota?

-tengo mucho que decir de ti…algunas cosas ilegales

-¿Cuántas?

-Quien sabe

Pronto un disparo resonó, Integra se había puesto nerviosa tanto por la pelea como por las estupideces que decían su esclavo y el agitador

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto la dama

-Eso no le incumbe mi hermosa dama-rio Caleb

-¿A qué viniste?

-a recobrar lo que es mío

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que vengo por la mujer que he buscado en todo el mundo-dijo Caleb

-¿Disculpa?

-Mi mujer murió al dar a luz al hijo de este bastardo mosquito chupa sangre-acuso Caleb a Alucard- mi mujer y este idiota mantuvieron un amor secreto y de este apareció un hijo el cual cuando mi esposa iba a dar a luz falleció junto con el crio, por culpa de este mosquito quede viudo así que tuve que buscar por el mundo a otra mujer más hermosa que mi anterior esposa, pronto me asalto la duda sobre el paradero del mosquito así que vine y te vi a ti mi hermosa señorita

-¿he?

-¿Qué te parecería ser mi Reyna?

-¿he?

-Soy el rey de averno que es más bien el sótano del infierno donde existen criaturas peligrosas que solo yo puedo manejar

-¿he?- dijo cada vez mas confundida Integra

-te ves tan tierna así de confundida, tengo deseos de comerte ya-dijo el chico

Caleb casi salta de los brazos de Alucard para abrazar a su "Reyna" pero Alucard que estaba hecho una furia por todo lo que dijo su querido enemigo lo soltó y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa como si fuera un cachorrito mientras se dirigía a la ventana más cercana

-Bueno fue un gusto volver a verte querido enemigo pero como ya es tarde te tendrás que ir, no pierdas tu avión, tu tren, tu coche o en lo que sea en lo que hayas venido incluso si es un caballo, vete por la sombrita aun que sea de noche, que no te muerda un vampiro y si te muerde no me importa, recuerda no enviarme mensajes, cartas o llamarme, cuídate y recuerda que te odio, que tengas un feliz viaje-dijo Alucard y finalizando abrió la ventana y le dio una tremenda patada a su enemigo que lo mando directo a lo profundo del bosque (y hasta hubo como un brillo estilo equipo Rocket de Pokemón)

Mientras que Integra seguía confundida-¿acaso me acaban de proponer matrimonio?-interrogo

-A una patada tremenda de distancia- (XD)

-Ahora si matare a ese maldito monstruo, esta será la noche de mi victoria-se decía Alexander mientras caminaba directo a la mansión Hellsing a la hora de su atentado puntual cuando de pronto un peso le cayó encima de la cabeza lo cual hizo que extendiera las manos y viera que lo que le había caído era un ángel o eso pensaba el

-Maldito Alucard es un mosquito chupa sangre-dijo Caleb recobrando el conocimiento pero al sentir lo brazos miro hacia arriba y vio Alexander- ¿hola?

-¿Eres un ángel?-pregunto Alexander

"Primero me dan una patada y ahora me traen a un loco ¿Cómo cree que yo sería una rata voladora de esas que llaman ángeles?"-pensó Caleb pero pronto se dio cuenta que sus alas de cristal se había convertido a plumas suaves y blancas así que reacciono- si soy un ángel "mi padre me mata si me oye decir que soy una rata voladora"

¿Y cómo te llamas?-pregunto Alexander bajando a Caleb

"diablos, si digo que soy Gabriel me preguntara mi estúpida trompeta o más bien la del arcángel y si digo que soy Pablo o como se llame ese barbudo me preguntara si puede ir a ver a dios… un minuto ¡tengo una idea!-pensó rápidamente Caleb- me llamo Abdías- dijo el chico pero de pronto sintió que lo querían estrangular- "eso fue un cobro por mis servicios pasados, Abdías"

-En una oficina blanca-

-"algo es cierto JAMAS LE VENDAS TU ALMA AL DIABLO"-pensó un muchacho rubio y de ojos azules y por supuesto piel blanquecina

-Oye, rata, ¿Por qué esa cara fúnebre?-pregunto un muchacho larguirucho, moreno, de cabellos negros y ojos negros, su voz era áspera igual que su actitud

-Me llamo Abdías no rata y sucede que tu "amigo" fue a ver a Alucard-dijo el rubio

El moreno quedo perplejo y alcanzo a decir antes de desmayarse- Por el amor de todo lo verde y lo apestoso, ese mocoso es el chico mas suicida que he visto

Abdías: esclavo de dios, evangelizador de la iglesia cristiana, se hace pasar por un clérigo cuando en realidad es un ángel de 77 años muerto pero apariencia de 24 años que al ser devoto a dios alcanzo a ser un ángel, es rubio y de ojos azules, piel blanca, cuando no viste su habito trae puesto una camiseta azul clara con botones, chaleco blanco, pantalones cafés y zapatos negros, murió durante una persecución cristiana

Tadeo: el que alaba o confiesa, es el mejor amigo de Caleb y cuida del cementerio de Londres para que las almas no sean utilizadas ni transformadas, es un Undetaker, es temerario pero se comporta como un mujeriego y pervertido, es de ascendencia Mexicana por lo cual tiene un lenguaje disparatado, también es de ascendencia alemana es por eso que es algo rudo hasta que es calmado por las palabras de Kaleb, murió durante la segunda guerra mundial al dispararle en el pecho y no haber recibido atención medica

Kaleb: fuerza, valor y poder, es medio francés y medio alemán, es romanticista en algunas ocasiones y la mayoría de las veces es muy mordaz y confiado durante sus peleas


	3. Chapter 3 Canción del mundo

***Etto... gracias por los comentarios estos me han motivado a seguir con la historia :D, por cierto la canción del final se llama Marta es de Ricardo Arjona mi cantante favorito***

"La mayoría de los demonios mueren por amores no correspondidos, que patético ¿no?"

-Frase: Integra-

Eran las nueve de la mañana y serás seguía dormida en su ataúd o bueno eso aparentaba, pasó la noche en blanco:

-Todo es para ella ¿pero para mí? Nada más que un perro que ahora dice que es un demonio y que quiere a sir Integra y que se pone a pelear con Alucard por sir Integra ¿acaso todo lo que entre en mi vida terminara yéndose con la vida de mi ama?- se repetía mentalmente Serás victoria alias: La chica policía, pero ahora si alguien se atrevía a llamarle así iba a ver otro derramadero de lagrimas por parte de serás

No era una niñería que ella llorara por tal cosa ¿Cuándo podría conocer realmente el amor? Cuando era humana no tuvo mucho tiempo para los ligues y ahora que está muerta hombre que llega a entrar a su vida, hombre que se va con Integra

Por supuesto que tenia a Pip pero es que el ya de por si tenía fama de mujeriego y encima ¡El está vivo y ella es como un muerto viviente! Necesita alguien que sea como ella ¿Pero donde encontrara un demonio que no le falte un tornillo? Aunque hablando con el corazón en la mano… es imposible no hallar un demonio que no esté loco (Alexander: Cof cof Hans: Cof cof Yo: chale, pero si ustedes son unos pinche alocados *_* Todos los demás: ¬¬) Y ¿Es mucho pedir que ese demonio sea guapo? Encima ¿Dónde podrá conocer demonios?

-Serás Victoria-llamo Walter- ¿Puedo pasar? Le traigo su desayuno

A pesar de sus pocos ánimos para tratar a alguien con tal depresión le dijo a Walter un débil "Adelante"

Walter sabia ya que Serás estaba deprimida ¿Quién no lo estaría al saberse solo?, la relación entre Walter y victoria ya de por si era buena pero eso no podía llenar un corazón que solo ha sabido de las tragedias, dispuso en una mesita un sobre de sangre de hospital

-¿Sabes Walter? Creo que tomare mi desayuno en el jardín- dijo serás aun con una expresión fúnebre

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, necesito pensar un poco, lo de anoche me confundió mucho… sir Integra ni Alucard nos dijeron quien era

-Si tu estas confundida imagínate a sir Integra, le propusieron matrimonio así de la nada y después Alucard mando a volar al muchacho, literalmente-Dijo Walter intentando hacer reír a la chica pero los esfuerzos fueron en vano… ella no soltó nada más que un suspiro

Ahora vuelvo, Walter- dijo Serás mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto

***1 Hora antes en un cuarto ubicado en una mansión más que gótica*** (o_o)

Carga…carga…carga…¡CARGAAAAA!-Decía el joven larguirucho, moreno y de cabellos negros

Tadeo, ¿estás prestando atención?-grito el ángel Abdías

¿Qué coño quieres pinche rata voladora?-contesto Tadeo

Ayúdame a buscar un mapa para ir al mundo de los humanos…-Dijo Abdías

A que no sé nada de ningún maldito mapa y deja de chingar... encima no son tan "humanos" esos vivos-contesto Tadeo

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues que según esta porno no son tan humanos…se me hace que leyeron el kamasutra…-dijo Tadeo mostrando su laptop donde se iba a presentar un video porno en una famosa pagina porno (cof cof cof ¬¬)

¡Pobre Abdías! Casi le da el patatús-¿Qué haces viendo eso?- dijo el ángel intentando no perder la conciencia

¿Qué creías que hacia? ¿Leer la biblia?-Dijo el moreno en tono de burla y dándole puñetazo a su laptop… el video porno aun no cargaba

-…Como sea… seguiré buscando el mapa

Está bien…yo seguiré aquí… HACIENDO QUE ESTA PORQUERIA ME DEJE VER PORNO-grito el moreno a su laptop

***30 minutos después, en la misma habitación***

Está bien, YA ME CANSO ESTA MADRE-Hay seguía el moreno discutiendo con su laptop que no dejaba ver porno hasta que se harto- PLAN B-dijo mientras iba a un sitio apartado de la habitación y pronto volvía con una bolsa de papel para mirar su laptop retadoramente- Ultima vez… ¡¿ME DEJARAS VER PORNO?!-Grito a su computadora como si estuviera en un interrogatorio…la computadora no contesto…-ESTA BIEN TU LO PEDISTE-Dijo mientras que sacaba un encendedor de los bolsillos de sus pantalones…la bolsa de papel estaba llena de excremento de perro, acerco amenazadoramente el fuego del encendedor a la bolsa cuando….

-Deja de hacer tus dramas y vámonos, ya encontré una forma de llegar al mundo humano-dijo el ángel ya harto de que el moreno estuviese dale y dale con lo de la porno, extendió unas largas alas blancas y tomo al moreno del cuello de la camiseta

Pero…¡MI PORNO!-Dijo el moreno con cara de cachorrito

-La veras después…

-MAS TE VALE PINCHE RATA VOLADORA

-…-El ángel solo suspiro "Va a ser un largo día" se dijo a sí mismo, tratar con demonios es desesperante pero poco a poco ha aprendido a tomarlo con filosofía, se había criado con esos dos niños problemáticos que le sacaron tantas canas que su cabello se volvió completamente blanco

Tadeo era moreno, de complexión atlética, malhumorado, impaciente y bipolar, le encanta vestir como todo un humano: Una playera color verde oscuro, pantalones de mezclilla color negro, tenis color negro y una gorra negra, su cabello negro era lacio y corto, sus ojos color negro y su facciones eran un poco aguileñas

Caleb era también de una complexión atlética, era juguetón, romántico y hasta cierto punto… podía ponerse violento y frio, debía admitir que Caleb tenía mucha paciencia que se le acababa por la envidia o por los celos puesto que el protege lo suyo con ferocidad…y hasta la muerte, su cabello es de color castaño, sus ojos verdes, piel blanca, siempre vestía camisas de mangas largas, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis negros

Abdías era en un principio de cabello rubio que pronto se volvió albino, ojos color gris, piel blanca, su carácter era como el de toda persona madura pero a veces… se comportaba de manera infantil pues Tadeo le contagiaba su idiotez, no es que se considerara algo así como un viejo sabio, el único sabio para él era el "señor", simplemente él consideraba que si no hubiera madurado antes que sus hermanos ya serian polvo los tres, no podía negar el cariño que tenía a su hermanos a los que muchas veces le daba por querer asesinarlos pero pronto recordaba esas noches en las que esas dos "sabandijas" lloraban por su padres, pero en fin, el acostumbraba a vestir camisas formales de colores suaves con pantalones o blancos o beige.

***Mundo humano: Lugar: Londres: Hellsing***

Serás victoria no estaba de un humor para soportar regaños de parte de su maestro así que no tenía más remedio que tomar la bolsa de sangre medicinal para evitar más momentos que la entristecieran mas

Ella necesitaba un amor "eterno" literalmente, Dracula acababa de encontrar su amor eterno así que ella se quedo oficialmente sola

Que dolor el sentir que su eternidad no tenia mas destino que servir a Hellsing, no es que fuera una ingrata simplemente es que no soportaba el hecho de hacer algo que no le agradaba y encima hacerlo por obligación y no por otra cosa…

Pronto quien sabe que emergió de la nada y choco entra los arbustos de azaleas

-quien fuera quien fuera debe ser alguien como el otro-pensó serás Victoria aun así se preparo para una posible pelea con lo que fuera que fuese esa cosa que callo, no se encontraba su amo y Walter estaba ocupado encima de que ella tenía que demostrar ser autosuficiente… de paso podía desquitar su ira…

Serás se aproximo cautelosa hacia los arbustos preparando sus puños

Puta madre…- se pudo oír una voz ronca salir de entre los arbustos, de pronto ante Serás salió Tadeo con una sonrisa y medio apendejado- ¡No me dolió! :D –Pronto Tadeo se percato de la rubia a la cual vio y esta vez sí se quedo apendejado

-…

-…

-… ¿hola, moreno?...

-… ¿Hola, rubia?...

***En un departamento cercano*** (PORNO PORNO :D)

-Tan siquiera tiene dinero el fanático religioso- se dijo para sí mismo el ojiverde sentado en un puf blanco mirando el panorama por medio de una ventana (aww no hubo porno D:)

El departamento estaba bien amueblado, casi todo su inmobiliario era blanco, a Anderson se le cedía ese departamento mientras estaba en Londres haciendo misiones:

-Matar Vampiros

-Matar Ghouls

-Intentar matar a Alucard

Anderson no se encontraba en ese momento pues la felicidad de haber encontrado de un ángel (Un pinche ángel caído del cielo ¬¬) lo había obligado a ir por Yumiko, Heinkel y si podía por Enrico para enseñarles al ángel que encontró

Mientras el supuesto ángel veía sentado cómodamente la rutina de los humanos

-"¿Cómo pueden tener una vida rancia y vacía?"- se preguntaba el ojiverde, pronto prendió un cigarrillo y empezó a fumar, en el humo del tabaco se formo la figura de Integra y pronto también la de ella… la de Marta, sin saber por qué empezó a cantar con voz un poco profunda:

Cantando en la calle Florida  
>un forastero en Buenos Aires<br>descubrí que la vida  
>es un juego de azar<br>donde pierde el que gana.

Por equipaje una mochila,  
>una guitarra y nos versos de Borges<br>fue aquella noche de luna  
>que una dama de azul<br>me pedía una de Silvio.

La complací con "rabo de nube"  
>correspondió poniendo en el sombrero<br>una propina en australes  
>con la misma que al rato<br>la invitaría un café.

Pronto su cabello cambio de color a un cabello negro como la noche y con reflejos azules como el pelaje de la pantera que camina en la noche, sus ojos a un color amarillo, su cuerpo se volvió atlético, sus manos se volvieron casi como los de una garra pues sus uñas crecieron más… se convertía poco a poco como la copia humana de una pantera

Cómo olvidarme de Marta  
>aquella piba de la Recoleta<br>si me dejó un par de huellas  
>en el cuello y en la vida<br>cómo olvidarme de Marta...

Me fui de canchero en halagos  
>me fumigó con la mirada y me dijo<br>pibe tendrás que cuidarte  
>yo le dije: "¿de qué?"<br>ella me dijo: "de mi".

Un taxi la esperaba en la esquina  
>sin preguntar nos llevo a un sitio de strippers<br>le pregunte: ¿estás segura?  
>Ella me dijo: "boludo aquí es donde laburo".<p>

Estuve en Estambul y en El Cairo  
>en los Tepuy, en París y en Malasia<br>toda belleza fue poca  
>después de ver en la pista a Marta sin ropa.<p>

Cómo olvidarme de Marta  
>aquella stripper de la Recoleta<br>si me dejó un par de huellas  
>en el cuello y en la vida<br>cómo olvidarme de Marta...

Me fui siguiéndola hasta Río  
>trabajamos en el mismo bar,<br>ella vendía su silueta  
>yo tocaba la guitarra<br>en una banda de blues.

Llegamos un día hasta México  
>yo cantaba en un bar de la zona rosa<br>y ella seguía con su anhelo  
>y era el de convertirse<br>en una gran modelo.

Le perdí las huella en las vigas  
>el Tío Sam le cambio hasta el carácter<br>y le agrego las manías  
>que iban desde el polvo<br>hasta las pastillas.

Cómo olvidarme de Marta  
>aquella stripper de la Recoleta<br>si me dejó un par de huellas  
>en el cuello y en la vida<br>cómo olvidarme de Marta...

La última vez que la vi  
>fue en un maldito estado de coma<br>le cante "rabo de nube"  
>reaccionó un instante y me dijo: "¿qué hacés?"<p>

Cómo olvidarme de Marta  
>aquella stripper de la Recoleta<br>si además de mi amante  
>fue también mi mejor amiga<br>cómo olvidarme de Marta...


End file.
